1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp device, more particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp device that can slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack securing a work piece thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Welders or pipe fitters often use a pipe jack which has a V-configuration for either welding or fabricating work pieces. In order to prevent injury, the work pieces are often secured to the pipe jack. The prior art does disclose a number of devices capable of clamping or securing work pieces such as pipes. A number of these devices are fairly complex employing a number of moving parts, which could make them cost prohibitive. Also, none of the prior art devices are specifically adapted to be used with a pipe jack and would not accomplish this task as affectively as the present invention. Therefore, there is a need for a simple device that is specifically adapted to engage a pipe jack securing a work piece thereon.
Numerous innovations for clamping devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,077 to Robinson discloses a pipe joint welding clamp consisting of a V-shaped angle iron and two yokes that each have one side rotatably mounted to one side of the angle iron. This patent differs from the present invention because a clamp device adapted to slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack is not disclosed and further having a V-shaped head to engage the work piece is not disclosed.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 137,413 to Tatro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,059 to Andrew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,189 to Wietrzyk and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,011 to Varga each disclose a clamp that slidably engage a square work piece holder device, wherein contained on two opposing sides of the work piece holder are slots engaged by the clamp. This patent differs from the present invention because a yoke structure is not disclosed that would slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack and a V-shaped head structure is further not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,686 to Holt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,503 to Hatt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,517 to Pogonowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,552 to Mayfield and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,432 to Bricker each disclose a clamping device. Holt discloses a self centering work holding device consisting of an upper and lower jaw contained within a frame. Hatt discloses a work piece holder having opposed grabbing jaws, wherein the top jaw can moveably engage a work piece. Pogonowski discloses a clamping device consisting of a yoke having spaced apart arms, wherein each arm has a cross member for engaging a well casing. Mayfield discloses a pipe vise having a lower jaw secured to a base plate and a moveable upper jaw secured to the base plate. Bricker discloses a work piece holder consisting of a clamping subassembly which is centerable with respect to the centering member and secured thereon. These patents differ from the present invention because no structure is disclosed that could slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack for securing a work piece thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,486 by Headrick differs from the present invention because the Headrick patent reveals a plethora of functional limitations which include but are not limited to the following:
The Headrick patent claims a comprehensively different system than does the current invention. The Headrick patent is specifically designed to act as a cutting fixture, not a pipe jack clamp. In the Headrick patent, the yoke of the cutting fixture is adapted to slide on a V-configured support prior to anchoring the screw. Significantly, though, the screw of the cutting fixture lacks a rotatable V-shaped head. This significantly decreases the mobility of the apparatus and is a limitation of the Headrick patent's usefulness and value. The patent by Headrick is limited in that it does not take advantage of the embodiment present invention. The present invention is specifically configured so that it provides a clamp device adapted to slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack and further having a V-shaped head to engage the work piece. The V-shaped head in the present invention is pivotable, not fixed as in the Headrick patent.
As a result, the present invention provides a much higher degree of overall utility than does the Headrick patent, and will appeal to the vast amount of consumers who will want the benefits of a pipe jack clamp that allows pipes to be easily positioned when working or welding on a pipe jack, and that is easy to install, remove and operate, and that makes pipe fitting in the field more secure, safer, faster and accurate. The Headrick patent claims a comprehensively different system than does the current invention. The Headrick patent is specifically designed to act as a cutting fixture, not a pipe jack clamp. In the Headrick patent, the yoke of the cutting fixture is adapted to slide on a V-configured support prior to anchoring the screw. Significantly, though, the screw of the cutting fixture lacks a pivotable V-shaped head. This significantly decreases the flexibility of the apparatus and is a limitation of the Headrick patent's usefulness and value. The present invention is specifically configured so that it provides a clamp device adapted to slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack and further having a V-shaped head to engage the work piece. The V-shaped head in the present invention is pivotable, not fixed as in the Headrick patent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,575 by inventor Penny is limited as compared to the present invention due to the following features: the Penny patent is specifically designed as a pipe clamp apparatus. In the Penny patent, FIG. 6A discloses a swivel connection 24b to provide for the angular orientation of the V-configured bracket. While it is applicable for this specific but limited use, the patent as a whole constitutes a wholly different aspect of the complete present invention. The present invention is specifically configured so that it provides a clamp device adapted to slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack and further having a V-shaped head to engage the work piece. In addition, the V-shaped head in the present invention is pivotable, as the head (118) is pivotally attached to the lower distal end of the threaded stem (114). The present invention provides for a more secure means of pivoting the V-shaped head, which is desirable for the user as it keeps the work piece more steady, and is of a simpler more cost-effective configuration, adding to the benefits of the means embodied in the current invention. Such advantages are not found in the patent by Penny.
In contrast, the present invention is specifically configured so that it provides a clamp device adapted to slidably engage a V-configured pipe jack and further having a V-shaped head to engage the work piece. In addition, the V-shaped head in the present invention differs from the V-shaped bracket in the patent by Penny. Specifically, the patent by Penny is comprised of first and second plates, each of which contains recesses positioned medially of the first and second plate side edges. The present invention does not contain any such recesses within the plates of the V-shaped head. In fact, such an embodiment present in the patent by Penny would be limited as compared to the purpose of the present invention; in that it would diminish the gripping friction and surface tension embodied in the more complete plates of the V-shaped head in the present invention.
Numerous innovations for clamping devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.